


A Little TLC

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [663]
Category: Damien (TV), Fancy - Reba McEntire (Song)
Genre: F/F, Female Relationships, Pre-Series, TLC, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-14 23:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9209942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: "It's one of those things you just do when a person means what you mean to me."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheOnlySPL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlySPL/gifts).



> Date Written: 31 December 2016  
> Word Count: 363  
> Written for: theonlyspl  
> Prompt: see quote below  
> Summary: "It's one of those things you just do when a person means what you mean to me."  
> Spoilers: Pre-series speculation and backstory. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazarra, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors. The song "Fancy" was written by Bobbie Gentry. The character of Fancy Rae Baker is from the Reba McEntire video for the same song.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I couldn't end this project without one last Fanncy fic for my beloved beta. This may have started out as a silly little crack pairing, but I've kind of grown to love them.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlys

_"Romance isn't about proving to someone you love them with flowers and greeting cards and chocolate. Or even a lock on a fence. It's a daily reminder. It's saying, I choose you. Today and every day."_  
\-- Kristin Proby

 

Ann wakes up slowly, squinting against the bright sunlight trying to sneak in through the gap in the curtains. She groans and pulls the covers up over her head, but that only lasts a moment or so as she overheats. Sitting up gingerly, she rubs at her temples, then notices the glass of water and two aspirin on the nightstand. Next to them is a note that says "Take these and go back to sleep. I'll bring you breakfast when I get back from the store. XX -F"

The smile spreads slowly across Ann's face, and she does as instructed. Her head no more than hits the pillow and she's asleep again.

*****

When Ann wakes up again, she isn't sure how much time has passed initially, but the sunlight seems just as heinously bright as before. This time, she doesn't bother to sit up, choosing instead to lean back into the warm body behind her.

"Are you actually awake now or just getting comfortable again?"

The softly whispered words elicit a laugh bubbling up from her gut.

"Not sure, " she replies just as quietly. "Kind of thinking I should sleep some more."

"Is your head still bothering you?"

"A little, but it'll pass soon enough, I'm sure," Ann says, then sighs as lips press gently to her shoulder. "You don't have to do this, you know."

"I know I don't. I choose to do this. You're not feeling well and I have the time and ability to take care of you. It's one of those things you just do when a person means what you mean to me."

Carefully shifting around to face the redhead, Ann presses a gentle kiss to her lips, then snuggles closer with a yawn. "Thank you, Fancy."

"You're welcome. Now go back to sleep. I'll be right here if you need anything."

Ann hums softly and lets sleep reclaim her as the sound of Fancy's heartbeat echoes under her ear.


End file.
